


can't get you outta my head

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Marichat, Pining, Teasing, having fun, just chillin like friends who maybe like each other ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: anon asked: could you write marichat falling in love? i did.





	can't get you outta my head

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh we haven't done an ask in a min i'm hyped... also i learned what pseuds are thank u lisa i owe you my life

It was better when he was around. Marinette found herself working harder, ready to show off whatever she had created in the time they shared. She eased up more, comfortable in his presence and more than acquainted with his antics.

Marinette found herself smiling more, smiles that were only reserved for him. She found herself laughing harder, finally able to take in all the jokes that came from his mouth for what they were: _funny_.

Holding up her hand to her face, she wiped away a tear, trying to wind down from a particular nasty onset of laughter, one that left her cheeks flushed and chest rising, refilling her air supply.

“I didn’t think you’d like my jokes so much,” Chat says, practically beaming.

“Of course I do,” Marinette responds, not hiding the way she jumped to answer. She always found herself admitting more than she could under the mask, more than she would _ever_ say. She supposed it was her way of appeasing _that_ part of her, the super side that never got the opportunity to when an attack arose.

Or perhaps, maybe it was something else entirely.

A chime from her phone draws her attention away, eyes flitting down and training on the alarm that sounded. The alarm with three simple words on it, followed by a cat emoji handpicked by Chat.

“Time to go,” Chat says before she can read it out, already used to the typical end to the night.

“So soon?” Marinette says, jumping to tease him. Although, there’s some meaning behind the words, a small plead she knows he won’t hear and something she doesn’t quite have the strength to admit just yet.

As expected, Chat doesn’t. Smirking, he rises from the chaise and looks at her, baton in hand and ready to be put to use. “Sad to see me go?” he asks.

“Would you make fun of me if I said yes?”

“Of course not, darling. I’ll carry it with me as a trinket of affection.”

“That’s your definition of affection?” Marinette asks, brow raised.

“Have anything different?”

_Yes_, Marinette thinks. _Incredibly so._

Getting up, she quickly made her way over, acting before her thoughts got the best of her. Rising up on her toes, Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat, holding him close in a tight embrace, a bit sad she hadn’t taken more time in the day to enjoy some more contact. A few more seconds brushing against his leather, or feeling the way his hair felt, closer than any suit would let her be.

“How’s that for some affection?” Marinette asks him when they part, looking up.

He could only smile in response, at a loss for words an understatement. No, there was no way to express his thoughts, not when the contact with her made him feel a bit weak.

Not when the very thought of looking into her eyes and providing an answer sent his heart racing.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!!!!


End file.
